parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley (Skunk)
Bradley the Skunk, aka Numbuh 6, aka R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. and aka Bradley Precious Squirrelsky is a baby striped skunk that was discovered and adopted by Numbuhs 2 and 3 in Operation: C.A.M.P. with Numbuh 5 serving as Bradley's Godmother. During the preparation for a mission to Camp Lemmeouttahere, the members of Sector V were preoccupied by their new pet, much to the disdain of Numbuh 1. However, when the mission is carried out, Bradley saves the day by awakening Chester's brainwashed campers with his spray. Bradley is then made an honorary member of the Kids Next Door and dubbed "Numbuh 6". In Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., Numbuh 6 was hit by a car and mortally injured, while on an undercover mission to spy on Numbuh 5's older sister, Cree Lincoln. He was sent to a hospital which, by chance, was the base of Cree's current operations. When a team of surgeons failed to save his life, Numbuhs 2 and 3 saved Bradley's life by turning him into a cyborg or, as Numbuh 2 puts it, "a half skunk, half KND operative, half butt-kicking machine", R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y, who proceeded to defeat Cree in a one-sided battle. Numbuh 6 also appears in Operation: S.I.X., in which he joins Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 on their supposed soda smuggling mission. Abilities R'''obotic '''O'perative's 'B'allistic 'O'dor-'B'''lasting '''R'ocket 'A'rmed 'D'errier 'L'aunches 'E'xtreme 'Y'uckiness'' As a normal skunk, Bradley's only real abilities were his cuteness, and his skunk spray. After being transformed into '''R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. he gained enhanced strength (enough to easily knock Cree down) enhanced vision and laser vision through his cybernetic eye. His natural skunk stink was made even stinkier by his cybernetics. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (adopted father) *Andrew Catsmith *Sandy Cheeks (adopted mother) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda Smoochie *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is an animal adopted by Stephen and his friends and is now the adopted son of Stephen and Sandy. Gallery: Skunk Wait a second...i've got an idea!.png|Age 10 Halloween: Bradley (Halloween).png|Bradley (Halloween) Bradley_(Vampire).png|Bradley (Vampire) (Halloween) Trivia *Numbuh 6 is the only operative that has a mechanical design, is a baby and is an animal (skunk). He is also the only example of 2x4 Technology applied to cybernetics. *It's possible that between "Operation: C.A.M.P." and "Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.", he attended KND Arctic training facility and graduated. *Numbuh 6 is likely named after his voice actor, [[Dee Bradley Baker|Dee Bradley Baker]]. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, and Skunkules and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Creatures Category:Operatives Category:Allies Category:2x4 Technology Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Spies Category:Animals Category:Robots